When Justice Is Done (Pt 0)
When Justice Is Done (Pt 0) is the worldbuilding and character creation episode for the When Justice Is Done Arc. Episode Description LIST OF ARCADE MACHINES AT SALTWATER PIER IN ORDER OF HOW FRIGHTENED I WAS BY THEM WHEN I WAS A KID (ASCENDING) salmon rOH-NO: a caviar game horse chase 5 stack ‘em tall, pile ‘em high, let ‘em loose our farm in the valley yesterday’s gunslingers, today! drink up the oceans armageddon 4: they’re back asteroid timber! a lumberjack game horse chase 3 lighthouse keeper: rivals (competitive) drift ’n’ crash drum, drum, drum cage of death you’re the king now chicken coop! the end of the world lighthouse keeper: rivals (cooperative) the reset calliope calliope 2 calliope 3 Opening Narration AUSTIN (as Hector Hu): Hello and good evening Bluff City. It is your voice and your servant Hector Hu, and it is also something else, you know what it is? It is a beautiful, seventy degree, late summer evening and I am coming to you live from WBRK The Break with a full six hour block of creed, conjecture, and of course call-taking too. And speaking of the phones, I hear a ringing right now so let's go right to line one. ALI (as Chris Andrews): Hi Hector, it's Chris, Chris Andrews? AUSTIN (as Hector): Christine! So good to hear from you again. How can I offer you guidance this fine night? ALI (as Chris): Well, I was just calling because I was curious what you thought about this whole Goldfish thing? Like, do you think she's really gone for good? We're gonna be okay, right? AUSTIN (as Hector): Thank you so much for your words, Chris. I know that your lips give breath to the feelings running through the hearts of so many people here in Bluff City tonight. The shining beacon of justice Goldfinch has left us behind for mysterious reasons and that can make all of us feel alone. When the cords of life get all tangled and confused it's like—it's like on a holiday morning when you get that new VCR and the new TV combination unit and all the cords—all the cords get all tangled and you look at the—you look at the manual—the paper manual and it's all written in confusing technological jargon with the inputs and the outputs and the—all you know is you got a lot of tangled cords and you feel alone. I know that. I know that, that's how it feels when a city is left without a guardian. AUSTIN (as Hector): But what does the Lord tell us? Joshua 1:9—you remember this, right Chris? Right Bluff City? The Lord, they say to us: “Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be frightened; do not be dismayed.” Why? Why should we not be dismayed? Because there is strength in each other. Goldfinch was not alone, was she? Her love, her partner, Waxwing, she still prowls the streets for evildoers. And what does Proverbs say? “When justice is done, it is a joy to the righteous, but a terror to evildoers.” And she is not alone. She has you too Chris. And she has others, the young, the determined, the heroic. And I tell you this because I know it—because I have been to the other world where there is not but evil, not but destruction, not but regression, and fear of the new. And this—this is Bluff City and this is not that place. This is the city of life—the city of creation absurd and beautiful. AUSTIN (as Hector): And listen—listen to the scripture always because it is our guide. Listen to Isaiah 41. What's it heed us do? What's it heed us do, “O coastlands”? It says: “Listen to me in silence, O coastland. Let the people renew their strength. He”—the evildoer—“he gives up nations before him, so that he tramples kings under foot. He makes them like dust with his sword. He pursues them. And the coastlands have seen and are afraid. The ends of their earth tremble.” And yet Isaiah says what? Isaiah says that “everyone helps their neighbor and says to their sibling ‘Be strong.’ The craftworker strengthens the goldsmith, and they who smooth the hammer or they who strike the anvil? They say of the soldering, ‘It is good.’ They strengthen it with nails so that it cannot be moved.” That is you Bluff City. You can be the craftworker, or you can be the goldsmith. But if you cannot find strength to be either, that is okay. Have faith in your neighbor, have faith in your sibling. They will strengthen you with nails so that you—you cannot be moved. Plot Cast * Austin Walker * Jack de Quidt (Paternoster) * Art Martinez-Tebbel (The Champ) * Janine Hawkins (Grouse) * Keith J Carberry (Mr Good) External Links * Episode Page Category:When Justice Is Done Episodes Category:Episodes With Descriptions By Jack de Quidt Category:Masks Episodes Category:Episodes Without Plot Summaries